Le Plan Vogler
by Ghost the Forbidden
Summary: Défi de Tess Anna...Ce qui arrive quand Vogler tourne tout sans dessus-dessous...


Disclaimer : Cette fic ne me rapporte pas d'argent et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas..

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour a tout mes lecteurs, ceci est ma deuxième fic et encore une fois c'est une réponse à un défi que m'a lancé Tess Anna et que j'ai, encore une fois , eu beaucoup de plaisir à relevé. Fini le bla bla, les termes seront à la fin

_**Le Plan Vogler**_

Nous somme le samedi 17 Février de l'an 2006, le docteur Gregory House et son sous-fifre, officieusement petite-amie Allison Cameron, et lui se réveil d'une nuit qui leur a semblé plutot courte. Pourquoi courte? Oh je vous vois déjà imaginer des scénarios tous plus pervers les uns que les autres, mais non en fait c'est tout autre. Mais afin de comprendre revenons en arrière de 48 heures....

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Edward Vogler avait fait don de 100 000 000$ à l'hopital de Princeton Plainsboro pour aider à lutter contre le cancer, et par le fait même, acheter le-dit hopital et y siéger comme président du conseil. L'une des conditions qu'avait exigée Vogler était les tests clinique sur les patients de l'hopital, ce qui consistait, selon lui, au meilleur moyen d'avancer dans les recherches. Le Plan Vogler. Voila comment tout le monde appellait se mouvement de la part de l'homme. Cependant, les patients n'étant pas ravie de servir de cobay et au vu de l'enthousiasme des médecins face à ces essaies, refusaient ces traitements.

Il fut alors décidé que, pour donner l'exemple, les médecins deraient prendre part aux études. Et c'est ainsi que commenca cette journée du 15 Février ou tous les médecins avaient été appellé à testé un nouveau médicament contre les hallucinations et la folie. Le seul effet secondaire à craindre si le médicament s'avérait efficace, était l'apparition de ces symptômes sur des personnes absoluments saines de corps et d'esprit. Voila ou ''l'aventure'' commence, dans le bureau du Dr. House ou le Dr. Eric Foreman au téléphone avec un inconnu crie: ''Si vous m'aimez pas c'est parce que je suis black'' avant de racrocher au nez de son interlocuteur.

On pu alors entendre des pleurs venant de la salle de réunion. Il s'agissait bien du Dr. Cameron en proie à de gros sanglot suite au ton élevé qu'avait pris Foreman en s'adressant à la personne au téléphone. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette crise de larme tout à fait déplacé le Dr. Robert Chase s'approcha d'elle et lui dit que si elle arrêtait de pleurer il lui prêterait le jeu des Sims qu'elle n'arrêtait de lui demander. À ce moment arrive le Dr. House, qui annonce à son équipe qu'en ce moment même il y a un homme en consultation avec un baguette coincée emtre les fesses. N'ayant aucune envie d'y mettre les mains, House demande à Foreman de s'y coller. Le-dit Forman se lève en disant que la seule raison pour laquelle House lui demande c'est qu'il ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est black, mais il s'exécute tout de même et part s'occuper de l'homme qui rêve peut-être un peu trop de magie.

Après cette rude journée, l'équipe décide d'aller prendre un verre au bar ou Chase recoit de judicieux conseil concernant l'achat de BELLES cravates de préférence en soie et non en coton à deux sous. Faisant signe qu'il avait compris il avale sa téquila cul-sec et on le retrouvera plus tard an train de chanter du karaoké sur le bar même. Le lendemain, le Dr. Lisa Cuddy annonce la mort de Vogler ensevelit et étouffé par une montagne de billets dans son coffre fort. Foreman est chargé de l'autopsie et s'en plaint car tout le monde sait qu'en excellent médecin il a horreur du sang, et il part en disant à Cuddy qu'elle lui demande ça seulement parce qu'elle le déteste parce qu'il est black.

Durant l'autopsie que nous laissons à notre black mal-aimé, Cameron s'est isolé dans le labo et pleur parce que Vogler a été tué et qu'elle n'a pas pu le sauver. Pendant ce temps, nous retrouvons le Dr. James Wilson à son domicile en train de vider le contenant de fixatif à cheveux de sa femme. Pourquoi direz-vous? Et bien pour être tout beau pour son amant secret. Et oui car, voyez-vous, cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Wilson s'adonne à des parties de jambes en l'air derrière le dos de sa femme et de sa maitresse, ce que House soupçonne maintenant depuis quelques temps.

Le voyant discuter activement avec Cameron et Chase, qui semblait ne pas avoir retenu le conseil à propos des cravates puisqu'il portait la jaune canari, House décida une fois pour toute d'en avoir le coeur net. Il traina Wilson jusqu'a son bureau, et lui fit avouer que depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines lui et Chase étaient amants, et qu'il trouvait curieux qu'il demande puisqu'il avait participé souvent. Alors que Cameron pleurait de la découverte que le pauvre House souffrait de dédoublement de personalité, on appella l'équipe à se rendre dans le hall d'urgence.

Arrivé ,en bas, ils furent sonné de voir une Cuddy nue comme le jour de sa naissance, courir partout dans en criant: ''Il faut sauver les plantes vertes''. Décidant qu'il fallait la calmer, House envoya Foreman chercher de la morphine. Évidemment déçu de rater le spectacle, Foreman s'activa en disant à House, que ça tombait toujours sur lui parce qu'il l'aimait pas parce qu'il est black. Après avoir finalement calmé, rhabillé et racompagné Cuddy, l'équipe s,en alla prendre un verre, sauf Cameron qui s'en alla pleurer aux pied de son boudha, qu'elle avait convaincu House de mettre dans le salon, à propos de cette terrible journée, et Foreman qu'on n'invita pas car personne ne l'aimait puisqu'il était black. Mais jamais il ne le dirais, surtout que Foreman s'en chargea pour eux, de l'autre coté de la vitrine on pouvait le voir faire toute sorte de simagré qui accompagnaient son éternel : ''Vous m'aimez pas parce que je suis black''.

Ce qui laissa nos trois bellâtre seuls et au calme pour planifier leur fin de soirée qu'House oublierait probablement. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il pourrait toujours recommencer le lendemain car ne dit-on pas : '' Demain est un autre jour'' ?

Une des conditions parle de Foreman qui est noir et tout, alors sachez que je suis absolument pas raciste bein au contraire je suis pour la mixité.

J'espère que vous avez aimez...Une petite review j'aimerais bie aussi c'est en prenant les critiques qu'on s'améliore..

Série: House

Couple: Au choix mais au moins un

Mots à inclures: Canari, Soie, Boudha, Fixatif à cheveux et le jeu Sims

Situations qui doivent être présentes:

-Chase qui fait du karaoké

-Cameron qui pleure au moins 3 fois avec ou sans raison (mais j'ai réussit à le faire 4 fois youhou!!)

-Foreman dit au moins 5 fois ''tu ou vous m'aimez pas parce que je suis black''

-Cuddy qui court toute nue dans l'hopital en criant: ''Il faut sauver les plantes vertes''

-Wilson doit avouer qu'il couche avec quelqu'un et je choisi qui

-Vogler doit mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre

-Il doit y avoir une référence à Harry Potter


End file.
